


Day 48 -whining noise, yip!bark-

by Amemait



Category: due South
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from a commentfic I did for miss_zedem when she was having a downer-day. Short, light, and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 48 -whining noise, yip!bark-

Wolf tilted his head at the two-legs, nose twitching. Two-legs twisted his face, and barked something. Wolf blinked, and two-legs let out a puff of air, kneeling down to be almost eye-level, holding out the back of a front paw to sniff.

Wolf sniffed, wrinkling his snout.

Two-legs twisted his face again, showing a quick flash of teeth.

Wolf licked the paw, tasting a world of things to discover.

Two-legs smiled, barked that something again.

Wolf wagged his tail.

A new adventure was starting, he could feel it.


End file.
